Meu pequeno pedaço do paraíso
by Contadora
Summary: Soi vai ver as estrelas. Yorusoi - T


**MY LITTLE PIECE OF PARADISE **

_(Meu pequeno pedaço de Paraíso)_

Cansada. Esse é o nome da sensação que estou sentido hoje. Não que o _Keigun _é cansativo. Não. Pelo contrário, sinto-me lisonjeada de poder trabalhar onde minha família também trabalhou ao longo dos séculos. Estou me sentindo assim, cansada, por não agüentar mais olhar para minha deusa e não poder dizer aquilo que sinto. Por isso, estou escalando, depois desse do meu horário de trabalho, uma pequena elevação. É onde gosto de meditar e colocar as coisas nos seus devidos lugares: eu como seu guarda e ela como comandante. Pronto. Sem nenhuma coisa maior entre nós. Porém choveu ontem à noite e a escalada está ficando difícil. É um pouco íngreme a encosta daqui, porém a visão das estrelas e da lua é magnífica. Sempre gostei de observar o céu. Ele me fascina com a sua imensidão e harmonia. Estou agora na metade da escalada e devagarzinho coloco minha mão esquerda em cima de uma pedra logo acima de minha cabeça. Coloco um pouco de força e me alço para cima. Com meu pé direito ponho meu outro pé em outra pedra logo abaixo da minha coxa. Assim estou subindo. Espero que não tenha ninguém por lá. Mas pensando bem, ninguém conhece esse canto daqui. Este pedaço do céu foi mostrado pelo meu pai à minha mãe quando a conheceu, e ela quando me viu crescer me mostrou. Adorei logo na primeira vez que me mostrou.

**Flashback**

**-Aqui é lindo! – exclama uma Soifon bem pequena indo de um lado a outro do topo liso do morro. Ela solta muitos risos e vai até sua mãe, do outro lado dali. – Mãe! Aqui é muito bonito! – e abraça a perna da mulher que estava olhando para o céu, pensativa. Uma fina lágrima cai de seus olhos. Soifon percebe. – Está chorando mamãe?**

**A mulher que veste um**_** kimono**_** até os joelhos percebe que fora pega em flagrante. Então ela limpa com uma mão a lágrima que cai se agacha e olha nos olhos de sua filha, segurando-a nos ombros.**

**-Shaolin, este lugar é muito especial para mim. E ele me traz lembranças de seu pai, minha querida. – nisso beija a bochecha da menina. Depois suas mãos deixam seus ombros e vão pára as costas da menina, abraçando-a.**

**-Do papai, mamãe? – pergunta numa vozinha bem baixinha, no ouvido da mãe.**

**-Sim minha querida. Seu e eu costumávamos vir aqui antes de nossos tesouros nascerem. – e bota no colo sua filha. Depois ela deita na grama e fica observando as estrelas e a lua, que naquela ocasião é minguante. Poucas nuvens no céu estão pairando por ali. Lentamente a mulher mais velha vai começando a fazer um cafuné na cabeça da menina. Esta por sua boceja e se ajeita no colo. Seus olhos vão ficando pesados e logo está adormecendo junto ao corpo de sua mãe.**

**-Durma bem querida, você deve estar cansada por ter subido até aqui. - nisso planta um singelo beijo na testa de sua filha. Ela continua a observar as estrelas enquanto puxa lentamente de sua bolsa, uma coberta e envolve seu pequeno tesouro: Soifon.**

**Fim do flashback**

Minha querida mãe, sempre carinhosa e forte. Naquela noite ela me deixou ali, adormecendo em seu colo enquanto admirava as estrelas. Puxei isso dela, porque eu também adoro ver o céu, já disse. Ela disse uma vez que o motivo dos meus olhos serem cinzento é porque de tanto que admirou a lua, que sua filha foi presenteada. É uma reposta boba a uma criança numa época onde pergunta tudo. Mas na manhã seguinte da minha visita, encontrei-me adormecida em meu _futton_, na minha casa. E as minhas roupas foram trocadas.

-Bom, já estamos chegando. – digo para mim mesma quando estou quase alcançando o topo. Pergunto-me deve ter sido difícil me levar para casa depois de eu ter adormecido naquela noite. Sem dúvida ela é uma mulher e tanto. Isso porque ela ainda vive, mas como já estou a quase dez anos no Keigun, e o meu trabalho não deixa muitas folgas, quase não tempo de vê-la. – Vou vê-la amanhã, quando tirar minha folga. – penso em voz alta. Dou mais um impulso e me encontro novamente naquele topo de morro. Olho para o céu e vejo as inúmeras estrelas piscando para mim. A lua é cheia hoje. E ela já ilumina bastante por aqui. Inspiro aquele aroma de natureza e expiro calmamente e observo onde anos atrás minha mãe e eu nos abraçamos. Uma lágrima cai de meu rosto. Lentamente, ando até o meio dali e me deito na grama, Abro os olhos e vejo as estrelas acima de mim. Realmente aqui é lindo. Esqueço de minhas dúvidas e penso só nesse momento. Lindo. Mágico. Acolhedor. A última coisa que penso sobre minhas dúvidas é que tudo vai ficar bem. Que ela um dia vai entender e não vai ter problema algum.

-Ah..._Yoruichi-sama_, como eu queria que você soubesse o quanto eu te amo – sussurro bem baixinho. Como eu queria te abraçar e te beijar. Dói-me ao vê-la com outros por perto, penso. Sinto meus olhos se encherem de líquido. Uma lágrima cai de meus olhos. De repente sinto uma _reiatsu_ também ali. Reconheço imediatamente de quem é essa _reiatsu_: _Yoruichi_.

-Yoruichi-sama? Você está ai? – pergunto quando dou um salto, e fico de pé. Olho para todas as direções. É quando vejo aparecer por ali à silhueta da mulher de minha vida. Penso desesperadamente se ela não escutou o que disse a pouco.

Vejo que ela avança em minha direção com passos médios. Olha para todas as direções. Parece que nunca tinha visto esse lugar. Então é que ela volta seu olhar para os meus olhos.

-Resolvi seguir você e ver onde é que a minha abelhinha passa seu tempo livre. – abre um sorriso e bagunça meus cabelos com uma de suas mãos. – Já tinha percebido que de vez em quando você vai para longe.

Sinto-me corar perante essas ações e afirmações. Agradeço aos céus por estar de costas para a luz da lua. Olho fixamente para o chão. De repente sinto que ela retirou sua mão de minha cabeça.

-Nunca tinha visto esse lugar. Como foi que descobriu ele? – pergunta observando novamente o lugar e pondo as mãos na cintura. Percebo, pela proximidade que ela está vestindo o _haori _de capitã do segundo esquadrão. Como ela fica linda vestida num. Estou observando quando percebo que a minha capitã espera uma resposta. 'Ai, meu céus, será que ela percebeu os meus olhares?', Penso desesperadamente.

-B-bom... – 'nossa estou gaguejando!', penso. - ...minha mãe me mostrava esse lugar quando era pequena. – fico embaraçada e junto minhas mãos para trás. Minhas bochechas estão mais quentes, por causa da vergonha. Tudo que posso fazer é olhar para o lado, acabando qualquer possibilidade de olhar naqueles olhos fascinantes. Ledo engano. Depois de fazê-lo, sinto umas mãos em meus ombros. Olho para frente e me deparo com aqueles olhos cor de âmbar. Afogo-me nele. – Y-Yo-Yoruichi-sama! –exclama em surpresa pela proximidade. Porém logo em seguida sinto de leve os lábios de Yoruichi-sama nos meus. Foi breve logo depois ela o cortou e mexeu de novo em meus cabelos. Fiquei que nem um pimentão. A escuridão não foi capaz de esconder isso. E talvez exatamente por isso, ela tenha rido e me puxado para baixo, encaixando, assim como minha mãe naquela noite, e me colocando em seu colo.

-Vamos Soi, vamos ver esse céu lindo de hoje à noite. – e começa a observar as estrelas. Eu sigo sua ação e fico observando por alguns minutos. Porém sinto que me meu cansaço atingiu também o meu corpo, não mais minha mente, porque agora eu tenho tudo que quero: ela. Meus olhos vão ficando pesados e eu acabo não resistindo ao cheiro delicioso de Yoruichi. Ele vai me entorpecendo. Como se fosse uma droga calmante. Uma droga muito forte por sinal, porque acabou com todas as minhas dúvidas. Minha lógica vai sendo perdida e aos poucos vou adormecendo.


End file.
